The present invention relates to an electron beam system that can provide an evaluation, such as a defect inspection, for an electron beam transmission mask with high throughput and high reliability, and further to a manufacturing method of a device to be used in such an electron beam system.
In a common practice for a defect inspection of a variety of masks including a stencil mask according to related art, a light such as a visible ray is transmitted through the mask and an image therefrom is detected by a CCD camera to thereby perform inspection (inspection by an optical system).
In a defect inspection apparatus of the above-described related optical system, however, any defects having a size not greater than 0.2 μm could not be detected.
Besides, although there has been one such device (an inspection apparatus of an SEM system) that allows an electron beam to scan a mask, in which secondary electrons emanated from this mask or back-scattered electrons therefrom are detected so as to inspect the mask for any potential defects therein, this device has been suffered from a problem of quite a long time being required for the inspection.